Ready To Run
by Deadly Whirlpool
Summary: A Barry is Sebastian Fic. Barry Allen thought he had left his past, as Sebastian Smythe, behind. But, as usual, when he least expects it, his lives as the arrogant and sly Sebastian Smythe and as the kind and adorable science nerd Barry Allen collide. FLASH/GLEE/ARROW XOVER. SLASH. OLIVARRY.
1. Running From The Past

**TITLE** **: READY TO RUN**

 **FANDOMS** **: FLASH/GLEE/ARROW**

 **RELATIONSHIP(S):** **Barry Allen (The Flash)/ Oliver Queen (Arrow)**

 **SUMMARY:** **Flash/Glee/Arrow Crossover**

 **A Barry is Sebastian Fic**

 **Barry Allen thought he had left his past, as Sebastian Smythe, behind.**

 **But, as usual, when he least expects it, his lives as the arrogant and sly Sebastian Smythe and as the kind and adorable science nerd Barry Allen collide.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own Flash, Arrow or Glee. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:** **Running From The Past**

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet day in both Central and Starling Cities. So, Barry Allen, aka The Flash had taken the opportunity to visit his partner ( _"We're not teenagers, Barry, to call ourselves boyfriends."_ ), Oliver Queen, aka The Arrow, in Starling City.

Currently, he was in the Arrow Cave watching Oliver train with John Diggle.

Barry was intensely looking at the pair of them, though the majority of his focus was concentrated on his partner. And why wouldn't it be?

The way his muscles flexed, and the sweat droplets gliding across the skin, his hair mussed up with the tips dripping wet...

Barry licked his dry lips, and tried to keep from fidgeting. It wasn't his fault. Any red-blooded individual would be in the same position if they were watching the shirtless Adonis that was his lover.

Oliver caught Barry's eyes for a moment. And the smile that appeared on his face, small but so bright, lighting up his eyes, made Barry's breath catch.

Barry beamed back at him, with a goofy smile.

Seriously, the amount of affection and fondness he felt for the other man never ceased to amaze him. Heck, he had never felt this way about Iris. He didn't even know it was _possible_ to feel this way.

"Hey," a voice interrupted his admittedly sappy thoughts.

Barry looked at Felicity Smoak, someone who had fallen hopelessly for Oliver too.

Barry smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Felicity."

He moved a bit to give her space should she want to sit with him. And she did.

They both were silent watching Oliver and Diggle mock-fighting.

"Did you know, Oliver only acts that way around you?" Felicity asked.

"In what way?" Barry was confused and it showed in his tone.

"Oliver, he has lots of masks. Personas, if you will."

Barry nodded. He had indeed noticed.

Felicity turned to him.

"He doesn't use any of it with you. He doesn't try to hide himself away or put on a mask with you." Her voice was wistful, if a bit sad.

She gave a warm smile.

"I'm happy for both of you. He needs someone he can be himself with."

Barry couldn't find anything to reply to that. So, he just nodded and smiled back, hoping that it'll suffice. She seemed to accept it since she left him alone to tinker with computers again.

Barry, on the other hand, felt a wave of shame crash on him. At least Oliver _tried_ to be honest with him. But, Barry? He'd rather bury his past and forget about it.

Barry was so deeply in his self-loathing thoughts that he didn't notice Oliver glancing at him in concern.

* * *

"So, what's wrong?"

Felicity and Diggle had left earlier, leaving Barry and Oliver alone in the Arrow Cave.

"Hm? What?" Barry asked, confused.

Oliver walked towards him slowly, stopping in front of him.

"When I was training, you looked worried," rumbled Oliver, looking deeply into Barry's eyes. "After Felicity talked to you."

Barry understood, but he was still reluctant to talk about it.

Barry leaned up to kiss Oliver softly, nipping at his lips. Oliver grasped his hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart, breathing deeply. Barry leaned his forehead to Oliver's.

"I'll tell you. Just not now. Later, I promise," Barry said, looking into Oliver's eyes.

Oliver nodded slowly. He knew that his partner was troubled by something, and he knew that Barry will tell him when he was ready. He leaned in for another kiss, cupping Barry's face in his hands.

Breaking away, he kissed Barry's forehead.

"Whenever you are ready," Oliver assured him.

Barry smiled gratefully.

"Come on, time to patrol."

* * *

They were lying in their bed, sated and happy. Barry had his head on Oliver's shoulder. It was his favourite position since Oliver pressed kisses to the top of his head, almost absentmindedly. Oliver had one hand around Barry, almost _(definitely)_ protective, while the other alternatively carressed his hair or mapped a path from his cheeks to his lips.

Barry caught his hand when it wandered to his cheek. He brought it to his lips and pressed an almost reverent kiss to his finger tips. Keeping his eyes on Oliver's hand, while playing with his fingers, Barry began speaking.

"You know about my mom's murder, and how my dad was falsely imprisoned. The thing is, no one believed me when I said that my dad was innocent. And seeing how I was already a nerd, it didn't help my situation with bullies. I was angry at the world and I kept picking fights. Joe was so worried when I kept coming home with black eyes and bruised fists. He talked with me, made me realise that being angry wasn't going to help anyone. But that didn't stop the bullies, especially Tony Woodward."

Barry broke off, trying to collect his thoughts. Oliver kept silent, but tightened his arm around Barry, giving him strength and support.

"In high school, the fights escalated. So, Joe decided to send me to another school. But I couldn't keep my name, since the name Allen was known by practically everyone. If I did, I would have been facing the same problem anyway. So... I became Sebastian Smythe. The records had my real name, but the authorities were sympathetic and they agreed to call me by my alias. The students there... they were all so confident, like they _belonged_ there. I didn't want to be singled out as the awkward, science nerd. So, I perfected a persona, that fit in. And I-"

Barry's voice broke. He sat up on the bed, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. He gritted his teeth. He tensed on feeling a hand on his shoulder. Oliver pressed a kiss to his nape, and another to his shoulder.

Barry turned to face him, feeling like he was heading to the gallows.

He looked at Oliver, at his eyes that showed no judgement.

"Trying to fit in, and trying to forget my problems, I became what I hated, Oliver. A bully. I tormented people with words, created fights between friends. Broke couples up. I-"

Barry shook his head, filled with shame and disgust at himself. He looked tortured by his memories.

"I became so entrenched in being Sebastian, and I didn't even think at the time. When I finally graduated, I was so damn ashamed of what I had done, that I just ignored it. I didn't tell anything about this to Joe or Iris. I just hoped that if I ignored it enough that it'll go away. That, I can hide that I was a _bad person_."

A tear escaped his eyes. Oliver drew him into a hug, holding him tight.

"I hated myself, Oliver. Still do, when I think about the things I had done. I _hurt_ people. I was a bully just like Tony Woodward."

Oliver finally spoke.

"Barry, you are not a bad person. The very fact that you feel bad about what you had done, proves to me how good you are. You regret what you did, Barry. That proves you are _nothing_ like Woodward. He was a sadist. I sincerely doubt that you are even capable of sadism. And knowing you as I do, I'm pretty sure you tried to make amends before coming back home."

Barry gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I did try my best. There was a couple, Kurt and Blaine. I always flirted with Blaine, even after knowing Blaine was in a relationship. I had a crush on him and even though I knew he would never leave Kurt, I didn't stop. It caused some pretty intense rivalry based on hate between Kurt and I."

Barry chuckled, "I did help Blaine to propose to Kurt, though. Last I knew, they were happily engaged and planning to marry."

Oliver nudged his chin, and gave him a smirk.

"See? I told you. You are a good person, Barry Allen. You may not have been in the beginning, but you redeemed yourself at the end. And that, is what matters."

Barry stared at Oliver in wonder.

"Thank you, Yoda," he teased, lightly.

"Welcome you are," said Oliver, smiling back.

Barry couldn't breathe for a minute, amazed at just _how much_ he loved this man.

"I love you," he blurted out, blushing madly.

Oliver blinked in surprise.

"Oh my god, you don't, like, have to say it back or anything. I just couldn't stop myself, and it's absolutely okay if you don't feel the same. Oh god, I messed up didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

"Barry!" Oliver interrupted, stopping him by placing a hand on his mouth. "Breathe."

Oliver was amused by how rattled Barry was.

"For the record, I love you too," said Oliver, chuckling when Barry choked on air.

Before Barry could go on an indignant rant, Oliver slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in, capturing his lips. He laid back down, pulling Barry along with him.

It was very late when they finally went to sleep, both with huge smiles on their faces, wrapped in the other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: This was originally planned to be a two-shot. But it kinda spiralled out of control. Chapters are updated in FFNET after a delay. If you don't feel like waiting, you can check it out in Ao3 or Wattpad (check my profile for links to my accounts).**

 **I need to admit though, I haven't watched Glee, nor Arrow. But I have watched Flash and I am in love with Grant Gustin. I saw youtube vids of his songs in Glee, and they were just...Wow! When it came to my attention that Grant had acted in all the three series, the first thing I did was search for crossover fics. I didn't find many, and I was kinda disappointed. There's also the irritating fact that there aren't any proper Olivarry fics crossed with Glee.**

 **If there are any, please do let me know because I would love to read them.**

 **I love to hear what you think!**


	2. Invitations And Panic Attacks

**CHAPTER TWO: Invitations And Panic Attacks**

* * *

Barry glanced down at the envelope in his hand.

It was as though Barry confiding in Oliver had somehow given a green light to the universe to carry on trying to overturn his life. He couldn't find any other explanation for the invitation he had gotten, not two weeks after his breakdown.

Barry sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Ahhh, I can't deal with this now," he groaned.

He folded it and put it in his jacket, resolving to think about it later. He shouted a goodbye to Joe and rushed out of the house, in a hurry to meet with his lover at Starling City, and spend the night with him.

* * *

"So, uh, you are invited to spend the Central with us in Christmas City," Barry said.

Oliver blinked.

"What?"

Barry replayed what he said in his head and blushed.

"Oh, I mean you, that is the whole team actually, are invited to spend the Christmas with the rest of us in Central, uh, City," he trailed off.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"For heaven's sake, Oliver, put on a shirt!"

Oliver chuckled and then smirked, walking, prowling really, towards the speedster who couldn't keep his eyes off his lover's torso. He couldn't be blamed, though. It was indeed quite a well-defined, and muscled torso.

Barry gulped, his pupils dilating, as Oliver leaned over him, his hands on either side of Barry's head, bracing on the wall behind.

"Why, Barry," Oliver said in a low, gruff voice, fully knowing what it did to him. "I thought you _liked_ it when I went shirtless."

Barry gave a low growl and yanked Oliver down by the neck to meet his lips. Oliver laughed into Barry's mouth. He slipped his hand into Barry's hair and clenched it.

Barry moaned and deepened the kiss, mapping out Oliver's mouth like a conquering hero. Oliver let him, content to not be in control ( _only ever with Barry_ ).

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart slowly, savouring the other. Barry beamed at the other man.

"I love you, you know," said Barry, smiling goofily.

Oliver felt his heart clench with just how much he adored this man in front of him, how _lucky_ he was to have him in his life.

He dipped his head down to capture his lover's lips in a chaste kiss.

"And I love you, Barry," he whispered, looking into his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Barr," called Oliver. "What's this?"

Barry peeked out from the kitchen.

"Wha- oh, that."

Oliver looked up as Barry reached him, and tilted his head.

"As you can see," Barry began, sighing. "It's an invitation for a reunion. For Dalton Academy alumni. Which I happen to be. Apparently, there's going to be performances by the Glee clubs for charity and so on."

"And...? You're going, right?"

"Uh, I don't know. I really don't know what to do, Oliver."

Oliver grasped his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me, Barry. We'll figure it out, okay? Relax, alright?"

Barry took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't even notice that he had tensed up.

"I haven't even told Iris and Joe, yet," Barry groaned. "They're going to kill me, oh god."

Oliver laughed. He stopped laughing quickly when he saw the sly look on Barry's face.

Now, he was wary.

"Well, Ollie. Looks like you are coming with me to Central City next week," cheered Barry.

Oliver blanched.

"I can't," he stammered.

Barry narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"I, uh, have meetings!" Oliver grasped at the excuse like a drowning man.

Barry brightened.

"Oh, is that it?" Barry chirped. "I'll call Felicity and let her know. She'll handle it."

Oliver deflated. Barry gave him a particularly evil smirk, which kinda looked adorable, really. It was something Oliver learned early on in their relationship. He may be the fearsome Green Arrow but when it came to his lover's adorable ( _not that he would tell him that_ ) facial expressions, he folded like tissue paper.

The next morning, Barry jumped onto Oliver's bike, behind him, wrapping his hands tightly around Oliver's waist. He could have run there easily, but he liked to ride with Oliver. It was another way to be close with the man he loved. There was something very intimate in the way every inch of their body was pressed together.

Barry had already called Felicity to let her know that he was kidnapping Oliver for two days. She had laughed and told them to enjoy themselves.

On the way to Central City, in between talking with Oliver and gazing at the scenery, Barry planned on what to tell Iris and Joe. He honestly did not know how they'll take the news that he had been a bully.

Even though Oliver had been repeatedly telling him that there was _no way_ they would hate him, there was a part of him that was apprehensive.

Iris was planning a huge dinner the next day. So, he called her up and suggested that they invite Caitlin and Cisco, too. Iris was delighted and volunteered to invite them both.

Barry had till the next night to pull himself together.

Piece of cake.

* * *

They had reached Central City before nightfall, courtesy of Oliver's speeding which Barry enjoyed immensely, but made Joe frown with disapproval.

Iris went to get a drink for Oliver. Barry kissed Oliver and said,"I'll drop our backpacks in my room and I'll be right back."

Iris handed Oliver his drink, a glass of wine, and slapped her dad on his arm.

"No frowny faces allowed, Dad," she said, sternly. "I'll get you a glass of wine, too."

Joe grumbled but stopped glaring at Oliver. Oliver breathed an internal sigh of relief, and stood in front of the fireplace, gazing at the flames.

Iris, carrying the wine, tripped on the rug. She caught herself before she could fall. Oliver stepped back as he saw, as though in slow motion, the wine travelling in a graceful arc through the air, right before it fell on the fire.

The fire blazed strongly, flaring out, before subsiding.

Before Oliver could do anything, he was flashed to another corner of the room, with Barry running his hands over Oliver, chanting " _no, no, oh god no, not again, please, no"._

Oliver grasped Barry's shaking hands, dimly aware of Joe and Iris standing nearby.

"Barry, Barry, hey," he said, soothing. "It's alright, I'm alright. It's all fine, Barry."

When Barry saw the fire blaze up to Oliver's height, he could see only Oliver's silhouette. That image was soon replace with the very, _very_ distressing image of Oliver catching fire and crumbling to dust, when they were facing Savage in the alternate timeline.

Barry felt as though all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. He didn't even notice it as he ran to Oliver's side and pulled him to another side of the room entirely.

There was a continuous litany of _no, no, I can't lose him, god no, please please, Ollie god please no_ rushing through his mind, over and over again.

He kept gasping, trying to gulp some air, while his hands were checking Oliver for injuries, his heartbeat, to feel that he was indeed alive and not crumbled ash.

He heard Oliver's voice as though from a great distance.

He tried to tear the shirt off.

 _WHY COULDN'T HE FEEL HIS HEART? Oh, god, why was there no heartbeat!?_

A firm hand grasped his, and pressed it on the chest, right above a strong heart.

"Feel, Barry," Oliver said. "I'm fine. I'm alive. It's alright. Come on, breathe with me, Barry."

Slowly, Barry came to his senses.

"Ollie," he whispered. "Ollie, oh god, _Oliver_."

Oliver pulled him into hug, keeping his one hand over his heart, knowing that Barry needed it. He waved away Joe and Iris, choosing to whisper soothing words to his Barry, all the while holding the younger man close.

It was then Joe finally realised just how much Oliver Queen, a known playboy, cared for Barry.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the favorites and follows. Dear _Akita-J,_ I am really glad you liked my work. It makes me so very happy when someone considers what I wrote among one of their favorites!**

 **Also, I realise that Felicity is actually the CEO to Palmer industries, but I didn't actually know just what happened to Queen Consolidated. So,... I improvised. Oliver is CEO of his company, Felicity is still his assistant. It's fanfiction, so...**

 **Another thing, since Savage is a part of Flash Season 2, no Harrison Wells|Eobard Thawne, and sorry, but Eddie is still dead.**

 **And yeah, I know the ending sucked.**

 **I love hearing what you think!**


	3. Cat's Outta The Bag

**CHAPTER THREE: Cat's Outta The Bag**

* * *

It was time.

Barry felt as though he was walking to his sentencing as he walked down the stairs, slowly, to prolong the time as much as he can. He knew that he was overreacting a bit, okay, _a lot_ , but he couldn't help it. He cared about his friends' opinion of him.

He thought he heard a death knell being sounded, but then he smacked himself when he realised it was the door bell.

 _'Ok, I really need to calm down. Deep breaths, phew.'_

He opened the door to find Cisco and Caitlin. But they weren't alone. He blinked in surprise on seeing Felicity and Diggle.

"Hey, guys," said Barry, opening the door wider to let them pass through.

He was greeted with a chorus of "Hello"s.

Cisco and Caitlin went on inside to settle on the couch with Joe and Oliver.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry questioned the Team Arrow members. "I mean, not that I don't want you guys here, as I do. But, I thought you had work at Star City."

Felicity smiled.

"Iris invited us. Something about a huge dinner?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making Barry snort with amusement.

"Felicity!" Iris squealed.

Barry winced as his ear drums were assaulted by the shrieks. He looked over to see Oliver watching him, his lips curved in a small, secret smile, eyes bright.

Barry would swear that his heart skipped a beat. He mock scowled at Oliver, trying to control his grin.

Before he knew it, they were all sitting in a circle, waiting for him to start. Oliver pulled Barry down to sit beside him in the loveseat. The warmth of his body pressed against his anchored him.

He took a deep breath, focussed on the floor, and told his friends and family the truth.

Barry did not raise his head to see how they were taking the news. He kept his face impassive, and tried to slow his thoughts down. Oliver squeezed his shoulder, giving him comfort.

Someone knelt in front of him. Soft hands cupped his chin and lifted his face. He looked right at Iris, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Barry," she whispered, smiling slightly. "Did you really think we'll hate you for _this_?"

Barry looked away. The truth was, he hated himself for it, so why wouldn't they?

"Hey, look at me," she said, softly. "Best friends no matter what, remember? And besides, you may have been a bully then. But you are not one _now._ And, Barry, in the end, that's what really matters."

Barry swallowed hard, and nodded. He looked over Iris' head to see Joe.

He barely noticed as Iris moved away. Joe was in front of him. With a strong arm, he pulled Barry into his arms and held him tight. Barry froze for a moment, but then he was returning the hug with as much strength as he could.

"I am so proud of you," Joe said, gruffly. "You understand? So damn proud. It took guts for you to admit it all. And I think, you have already tortured yourself enough over what happened."

After letting go, Barry looked down at Oliver who had a soft smile on his face.

His friends all gave him encouraging smiles. Barry didn't notice Felicity frowning slightly.

He was telling everyone about the Dalton Alumni reunion, when suddenly, Felicity cheered.

She blinked when everyone turned to stare at her.

"Oh, I am sorry. It's just, wait, I'll show you guys," she grinned.

Barry had an ominous feeling.

As she fiddled with her phone, she continued, "I knew I remembered that name from somewhere! It struck me just now. Right, got it!"

She then turned her smartphone to show them a video.

With growing horror, Barry realised that it was a video of the Warblers performing, with him in the lead.

"Oh my god, Barry, you sing?" Cisco exclaimed.

"I knew you can sing, but you can _dance_?" That was Caitlin.

The others were watching the video, which was the version of Live While We're Young, with great interest.

Barry glared at Felicity, but she only smirked at him.

Oliver turned to him and said solemnly, "You are going to the reunion."

Barry had no chance to even give a token of protest as everyone started reinforced what Oliver said.

Looks like he was going to the reunion after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, go ahead, tell me how disappointed you are with this chapter. I know that I am. But, ugh! I just couldn't get my mind to work...**

 **If you have anything in particular that you'd like to see in the fic, let me know in the comments or via PM, and I'll try to incorporate it in the story. No promises though. :D**

 **I love hearing what you think!**


	4. Café Meetings

**CHAPTER FOUR: Café Meetings**

* * *

Barry was late. Nothing new there, of course.

He was supposed to meet with Oliver and Iris after getting them coffee from Jitters. He rushed into the café and groaned on seeing the line.

Thinking about what Iris would do to him if she didn't receive her caffeine fix soon was enough to make him blanch and shudder. He wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the slowly dwindling line. Hence, he didn't notice as someone walked over to him and tapped on him shoulder.

Barry blinked before turning around and promptly gaped at the person in front of him.

" _Jeff?_ "

Jeff grinned at him, delighted.

"Hey, Sebastian! Long time, no see," he chirped.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Barry asked, shocked.

Jeff tilted his head to the side.

"Didn't you get the invitation for the Dalton Alumni reunion?"

"Of course I did!"

"Well then, you know that there is to be a charity event?"

Barry nodded.

"Some of the Warblers put forth the idea that it could be a bigger event if we invited the New Directions too," Jeff continued. "And many agreed. I mean, it's for charity so, of course they did. And we planned on meeting up in Central City to practice for the performances."

"That makes sense," said Barry, nodding. He moved forward as the queue shortened, gesturing at Jeff to come along.

"Yeah. Though we did wonder about you. You weren't in touch with any of us and so we didn't know if you even received the invite."

Barry chuckled as he placed the order for a cappucino and a hot Flash. In half a minute, he paid the bill and took the cups while giving the girl behind the counter a thankful smile. He didn't notice the way the girl blushed, but Jeff did and he smirked at his friend.

"Sorry about that," Barry said, picking up the flow of their conversation. "If it's any consolation, I did plan on attending the reunion."

" _Oh really?_ You did?" A female voice interrupted them.

Jeff watched, bemused, as his friend froze like a deer caught in headlights and slowly turned to face the other person.

"Iris," Barry sounded like a strangled cat. He cleared his throat and held up the cup meant for her as a peace offering, looking at her sheepishly.

Iris glared and snatched her cup from Barry.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much time we waited? Do you?"

Barry winced. He caught sight of Oliver standing a little distance behind Iris, looking very amused. Barry realised that he won't be getting any help from that quarter. He had to diffuse her temper before she went supernova.

"Iris, this is Jeff. He's a Dalton alumni too. Jeff, this is Iris. She's a scary person."

Barry laughed as she swatted at his arm.

After Jeff greeted her, Barry reached out and snagged Oliver's wrist, pulling him near.

"And this is Oliver. Oliver, Jeff."

The four of them secured a table and Barry handed the hot Flash to Oliver, winking at him.

"So, Barry, what's this I heard about you already _planning_ on attending the reunion?" Iris turned to Jeff and said, "He wasn't planning anything of the sort. We had to force him to agree to go."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the ex-Warbler who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

Barry caught the glint in Iris' eyes and knew that this was her revenge. He glared back at her.

"Anyways, he can't escape now," Jeff said, grinning, to Iris. "I sent out a mass text to everyone. This means that he has to join in the practicing for the performances too."

Oliver coughed to hide his laughter at the look of horror on his partner's face.

Before he could protest though, Jeff leaned forward and asked, "Why do you call him Barry?"

Barry sighed.

"It's because that _is_ my name."

And the whole name-changing was told to Jeff who, to Barry's relief, just accepted it as it was and didn't ask many questions.

Since Barry and Iris had the day off, the four stayed at Jitters talking about everything. Jeff told Iris and Oliver about Dalton and gave the latest news to Barry.

When Oliver had gone to get a refill cup, Jeff winked at Barry and mouthed, "Nice catch." Barry smirked back, a hint of Sebastian peeking out, and said, "I know."

At long last, they said their goodbyes to each other. Jeff reminded Barry about the practice and invited both Iris and Oliver to the event, which was being held at Starling City, three days after Christmas.

Oliver laughed and said, "My company is hosting the event, Jeff. I'll definitely be there."

Jeff blinked. "What?"

Oliver smirked, "Oliver Queen, nice to meet you."

" _Oh my god_! Bas, you sly fox, you struck gold!" Jeff exclaimed.

Barry rolled his eyes as Iris giggled.

"I know, Jeff. I got really, _really_ lucky," Barry said, smiling goofily at Oliver. He entwined their hands, lifted them to his mouth and pressed reverent kisses to his fingertips. Oliver's eyes softened.

Jeff looked between the two of them and was happy for them.

"Who would've thought? Sebastian Smythe, the ultimate playboy, _in_ _love!_ Whatever will your _adoring_ fans do?" Jeff winked at Barry.

"Oh, shut up," Barry muttered and shoved lightly at his friend.

"I'm not telling them that you are taken. You tell them yourself. I'll be sure to record their reactions. It's bound to be priceless," Jeff cackled, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

He then explained to Iris and Oliver that there were a bunch of Warblers who worshipped the ground Sebastian walked on and they all harboured massive crushes on him.  
Barry choked on hearing about the crushes.

When they finally parted ways, everyone was happy and content with the way the day had gone.

Remembering what Jeff had said about the practices, which was done in an area which was rented for that specific purpose, Barry was filled with apprehension.

He was definitely _not_ looking forward to meeting with his schoolmates and acquaintances.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **This chapter was a bit of a drag to write, tbh. I thought of bringing in all the Warblers, but that would have led to ignoring many characters and that's never a good thing.**

 **Question: Who supports Klaine? Would you like it to be included or ignored? Even if it is included, it will most definitely not be the main focus. That honour belongs to Olivarry.**

 **How was the chapter?** **I** **f you find any mistakes, do let me know.**

 **And if you want to see anything in particular in the fic, let me know in the comments or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **I love hearing what you think!**


	5. Arrow's Part

**CHAPTER FIVE: Arrow's Part**

* * *

It wasn't easy being helpless. Definitely not for Oliver. He had been out of any sort of control over his own life for a long enough time to be affected in a tremendous manner by it.

He was stubborn and a person might have better luck pushing a boulder over using a finger, than getting Oliver to change his mind about any decision he had taken. Especially if that decision somehow involved the safety or happiness or the welfare, in general, of the people he held close to his heart.

Barry Allen happened to hold a _very_ special place in his heart.

When Oliver had returned to Starling City, his mind was in a broken and dark place. In his quest to right the wrongs made in his city, he had actually become a murderer. A hero in a way, but a murderer nevertheless.

It was Diggle and Felicity who reminded him that there were other ways to achieve his mission. Diggle was there with him always, providing silent yet strong support. Felicity showed him that there _was_ light when all Oliver could see was pitch black darkness which continued to suck him in.

Both of these frankly _amazing_ people repeatedly tried to convince him not to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And when it didn't work, they were right there with him, supporting him with unwavering loyalty, helping him stand tall even when the pressure became a bit much, letting him know that he wasn't alone anymore.

The thing was, there _were_ times when even Felicity and Diggle couldn't help him. Those were the times when the constant, continuous clamour in his mind broke free from his control. Every perceived failure and his guilt would wreck him and shred his sense of self-worth even more, increasing his self-loathing.

Oliver couldn't find a way to center himself, since he hadn't actually made peace with everything that had happened to him nor had he made peace with what he himself had done in the name of survival.

His chosen method of keeping his feelings under a tight wrap was working out till he was ready to drop, patrolling the streets vigorously and in general, exerting himself in all possible ways to keep his mind from crumbling within itself.

And Oliver thought that was going to be his life for ever more. He was pretty sure he would break one day, but he would have been damned if he was just going to give in and wait for that day. He was _Oliver Queen_ and he had a habit of beating the odds (or atleast go down trying).

That is, that's what he thought, until a dorky CSI from Central City found his way into Oliver's life.

It was pure coincidence. A lucky one.

Barry Allen was like a ball of sunshine wrapped up with wide smiles and expressive eyes. He wormed his way into Oliver's mind and gradually, his heart, so slowly and yet rapidly that Oliver was still not sure how it happened.

Barry's very presence calmed the turbulence in Oliver like nothing ever did before. The billionaire hadn't even noticed how he always gravitated towards the younger man, how his eyes always followed him around the room, till Diggle had pointed it out with a knowing smirk on his face. His protests that he was only keeping an eye on Felicity and that he didn't trust the CSI, only fell on deaf ears. If anything, Diggle's smirk widened.

Of course, Oliver hadn't actually figured out what exactly was the _pull_ between them, when Barry ended up saving his life. When Oliver had realised that Barry now knew about him being the Vigilante, it was the fear that maybe he would look differently upon him, with disgust or loathing, fear that the knowledge of his secret identity might put the one person who instilled a flame in his very soul, in danger, than real anger, that made him lash out. Though he regretted it as soon as he did when he saw the way Barry Allen's eyes dimmed.

The news of the Particle Accelerator explosion and Barry's coma had instilled a sense of loss so acute that Oliver felt like an iron band was squeezing his chest, preventing his capacity to breathe in air.

He made anonymous donations to avail the best medical care for Barry and visited him atleast once a week as the Arrow, in the middle of the night.

Also, the Arrow was found to be wearing an actual mask. If either Felicity or Diggle ever saw him tracing the contours of the mask, running his fingers lightly over it, with a painful expression on his face, they had enough tact to not mention it.

After Barry had woken up, the subsequent discovery of his super speed had led him to go straight to Oliver for help. It was all Oliver could do to not hold Barry in place and check him thoroughly himself to make sure that he wasn't hurt anymore.

Oliver knew that Barry could be something good, something _better_ , than the Arrow could ever be. And that's exactly what he told him. Oliver could only hope that he wouldn't get hurt.

Then followed the most intricate yet ridiculous dance between the two of them, that had led to a lot of face-palming by Diggle, Felicity and their latest addition, Roy.

But they had worked it out. Though it took Barry a while to break through Oliver's defences and hammer into his mind that, _yes, you deserve happiness and yes, you deserve me, not just because I make you happy, Oliver. It's because you make me happy too. More than I thought was even possible._

And somewhere along the way, Oliver Queen had fallen in love. By some miracle, Barry was in love with him too.

Though Oliver knew that the lives they lived were not the safest, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep his very capable, genius partner-in-life (because Barry was _it_ for him) safe and happy.

So, when Oliver saw _Barry_ having a panic attack, he felt like that feeling of helplessness was choking him. Because, irrespective of everything Oliver did, Barry still ended up getting hurt emotionally and Oliver _knew,_ it must have been very bad for it to have affected him this much.

That was why, that night as every one went to sleep, Oliver was walking with purpose to Barry's bedroom at the West Residence, determined to get the truth from him. He had tried before but Barry always found a way to get out of the discussion.

Well, not this time.

* * *

 **A/N: If you find any mistakes, let me know.**

 **If there's anything you'd like to see in the fic, let me know in the comments or via PM.**

 **So, thoughts?**


	6. Clearing The Air

**CHAPTER SIX: Clearing The Air**

* * *

Oliver slowly pushed open the door to Barry's room in the West Residence. The room appeared to be empty at first glance. But when he catalogued the room in a few seconds, he realised that Barry was standing by the window.

The lights were switched off, and the visibility was only due to the moonlight shining through the window. The pale light cast Barry's cheekbones into sharp relief and surrounded him with an air of mystery and melancholy.

This wasn't right.

Barry was supposed to be as bright as the sun, _always_. Seeing him like that made Oliver want to curse and rage at the universe, for throwing everything it can at Barry, trying to extinguish his light.

Softly, Oliver closed and locked the door behind him. It was obvious in the way Barry tensed that he was aware that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Barry," soft as a whisper, Oliver spoke.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that you'll just forget about that _episode_?" Barry stated more than asked, his voice reflecting his weariness. He had his fists clenched at his sides.

"Not if it's something about you," stated Oliver, quietly but firmly. "Definitely not if it concerns your well-being."

Oliver _itched_ with the need to go over to his partner and put his arms around him, to hold him tightly and preferably, never let go. But he couldn't. Not when Barry was holding himself so defensively.

The knowledge that he was defensive, as though trying to protect himself, against _Oliver_ was enough to make him stop in his tracks. Without conscious thought, he started rubbing his thumb and two fingers together, trying to control the wave of helplessness that was threatening to drown him.

Barry gave a broken chuckle, it's sound resembling shards of glass scraping through his throat and grating on Oliver's ears, making him cringe.

"Tell me, Barry, _please,_ " Oliver implored. It physically pained him to see Barry hurting. His entire being was chanting and screaming at him to do whatever it takes to make Barry smile again ( _and to burn, destroy, wipe from existence, whatever was the reason behind his suffering_ )

Never in a million years did he expect Oliver himself to be the reason.

* * *

Barry did not want to face his partner, didn't want to see the helpless look on his face. When spending the day with Iris and then Jeff, Barry had noticed how Oliver glanced at him in concern as frequently as he could, without making it seem obvious. Barry tried to avoid his gaze. He knew that Oliver would want to know why fire had triggered an anxiety attack. He thought, no hoped, that Oliver would just let his breakdown go, forget about it and move on.

He knew it wouldn't happen, but he still hoped.

And as always, remembering the way he had lost all sense and control and damn near had a panic attack was enough to induce the feeling of being weak in him.

' _Even being the Flash, you are still slow. Weak and pathetic! How are you going to save the ones who need saving, like the people of the city, when you can't even save the man you love?'_ His thoughts spat at him, making him cringe.

"Tell me, Barry, _please_..."

Hearing Oliver pleading, knowing that his lover wanted to help him but didn't know how, Barry gave in.

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling vulnerable and trying to protect himself from some unknown foe. He wanted Oliver's arms around him, feel his strength, the reassurance that he wouldn't let him fall and would always, no matter what, catch him.

"I am scared, Oliver," Barry said.

There was a sharp inhale behind him.

"Scared is more of an understatement, really. It's more like utterly terrified out of my wits. You know, the kind of fear that freezes your blood, and you're unable to breathe or even _move_ , irrespective of how much you tell yourself it's going to be fine."

Barry startled a bit when he felt Oliver wrapping his arms around his own, drawing him back to rest upon his chest. He could feel Oliver's heartbeat and that was reassuring all by itself.

"Do you remember when we, along with Firestorm, fought the impostor Dr Wells? Eobard Thawne? You came from Starling City to help me capture him because I asked you to. Oliver, Thawne almost killed you and I was almost not fast enough!" His voice was filled with self-loathing.

"You could have died and it would've been my fault. I should have trained more, I should have been faster, I should have been _better_!"

Oliver interrupted him by turning him around to face him. Barry couldn't meet his eyes but Oliver cupped his cheeks in his hands and lifted his face to look him in the eye.

"Barry, hey, listen to me," Oliver said, his voice raspy. "It was _my_ choice to come over to Central City, you understand? My choice to help you. And I don't regret it, not even a single bit. And as for me almost dying- Barry, the important thing is that I didn't. I'm still alive."

He dropped one of his hands to capture one of Barry's that was still wrapped around himself. Like he did that night amidst Barry's panic, he brought Barry's hand up and placed it directly over Oliver's heart, it's beat strong and steady.

"I'm still alive, Barry, and in the end that's what counts. The important thing is that _you_ saved me. Do you hear me? You saved me," Oliver enunciated each word, looking deep into Barry's eyes which had a suspicious sheen to it.

Barry nodded reluctantly. Looking at him, Oliver was struck with a thought.

"That's not the only thing though, was it?"

Barry hesitated before shaking his head in the negative.

"I told you about Vandal Savage, remember? I told you that he defeated us and that I had travelled back in time when running."

Oliver nodded. He had a bad feeling about this. Even then, he had felt like Barry had been hiding something from him.

"Savage didn't just defeat us. He decimated us. You and I were the ones facing him in the end. And-" Barry's voice broke. He took a deep breath and soldiered on, desperate to finish it.

 _Oliver on the ground, fallen._

"The energy from the staff lashed out."

 _Oliver looking up at him, defiant till the end._

"We were too late. He was too powerful."

 _Run, Barry, RUN!_

"You told me to run."

 _Barry didn't want to. He couldn't leave Oliver. But there was no time._

"There wasn't enough time to do anything. And so, I ran."

 _The golden wave of energy whipping through the air, with the staff as the centre point._

"But not before I saw you die, right in front of my eyes."

 _Oliver crumbling to dust, his eyes locked on to Barry's, screaming at him to run and save himself._

"And I couldn't do anything. All I could do was run so fast that I travelled back in time and created an alternate path. Right after I saw you crumble to dust."

"Barry, oh god, _Barry_ ," Oliver's horrified voice cut through his flashbacks of that fateful day.

Oliver swiped at his cheeks with his thumbs, rough with calluses. Barry blinked when it came away wet.

Before Barry could say anything, Oliver had crushed him to his chest, holding on so tight that it should have been hard to breathe. But Barry only found it comforting. He held him back just as tightly.

He was utterly drained, having been through a rollercoaster of emotions. He just wanted to curl up around Oliver and sleep for a thousand years or maybe forever.

An errant thought about being called the _Sleeping Flash_ , the modern day _Sleeping Beauty,_ came to mind. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, knowing that if he laughed now, he might very well descend into hysteria.

"I am _so_ sorry," whispered Oliver, pained. It was obvious that he was blaming himself for everything.

Barry withdrew, much to both their displeasure.

"None of it is your fault, Oliver. Do you understand? _None of it._ "

Oliver looked as though he might protest.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not being fast enough both times."

That finally got through to him. Oliver remembered the times when he had been unable to save someone in Starling City. He knew the way he would be plagued by self- doubt, questioning his worth, wondering if he had it in him to save the city.

"No! If anything, blame Thawne and Savage. It's not on either of us. You did everything you could at that time, Barry. All that matters is that, we won. We are here, we are alive, and we are together," Oliver said.

"You are a hero who does everything he can to save the people. You try your best and that's the important thing, Barry. Central City is grateful for the Flash. The Wests love you and you are their family. Both our teams respect you and love you for who you are. And I am so damn glad that you are mine just as I am yours."

Oliver rested his forehead on Barry's. Looking into his eyes, he knew that Barry would heal and stop doubting himself eventually.

It might be a long and arduous process, because watching someone you love die wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but Oliver wasn't going anywhere. No matter how low Barry was feeling, Oliver would be right beside him. He'd be there to steady him if he faltered, catch him if he fell.

 _Because that's what you do for the people you love. You stay by their side, come hell or high water. You share each other's strength, be the other's rock. And, you never ever give up on them._

"I can't lose you, Oliver."

"You won't. I promise."

"And you won't lose me either. I'll find my way back to you always."

"Just like I will, back to you."

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

* * *

 **A/N: Whoot!**

 **This chapter put me through a bloody wringer, jeez!**

 **Writer's block hit me hard. All the ideas and thoughts were accumulated in my brain but I could put none of it in words. Gah!**

 **Anyways, this might not be up to my usual standards and I'm feeling quite apprehensive about it.**

 **Tell me what you think** **or what you'd like to see in the story via comments or PM.**


	7. Gleefully Surprising I

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Gleefully Surprising I**

* * *

When Barry had, against his wishes, agreed to meet with the Glee members from his school days, he did not expect his day to turn out the way it did.

Oliver had left for Starling early in the morning, to take care of some business troubles, after promising to come by in the afternoon. Barry would completely deny that he had pouted for a solid half hour. Oliver had taken great pleasure in kissing that pout off his face, till they were both breathless with laughter, gazing at each other with awe and wonder, love and adoration.

Even after all the time they'd been together, they still found it amazing that they had found each other.

Oliver, who had felt that there was almost no humanity left in him after everything he had done, who had thought that he was broken beyond repair after everything that had happened in his life, couldn't believe that someone as _good_ , as _precious_ as Barry, someone who was the very embodiment of all things pure, saw something worth loving in him. He knew that he'd rather die than see Barry in pain, than let Barry get hurt. Barry was the person who made him feel like maybe, just _maybe,_ he wasn't that broken, that _maybe_ redemption wasn't a hopeless dream. It was with Barry that Oliver felt human again.

After being traumatised at a very young age, watching his mother get murdered and seeing his father incarcerated for a crime he didn't commit, Barry had convinced himself that he could never have anything good in his life, nothing that would stay anyway. He would always love Joe for taking him in and being a father to him in the ways his dad couldn't. But the fact that his dad, Henry Allen, wasn't there, _couldn't_ be there, would always be a wound that never healed.

When Barry had first met Oliver, he was... _intrigued._ When he realised that he had actually fallen for the vigilante, _he suspected it had been a gradual process, the kind that sneaks up on you without you being aware of it_ , he managed to convince himself that it was never going to work out. After all, why would _Oliver_ want to be with Barry? But there went Oliver, flipping over all his expectations, loving him as both Barry and the Flash, and Barry thought, _maybe, you'll be the one who stays, and maybe, I can keep you._

Anyways, back to Barry's day, Barry had been counting on his work at CCPD to be his excuse for getting out of the Glee club reunion. But unfortunately, there had been no murders or any urgent reports to submit. So, all his excuses went down the drain.

Grumbling, he waved goodbye to Joe and walked out of the station. As he walked, his mind kept thinking of different scenarios, each more worrying than the previous one. Barry wished Oliver was there. He would know how to calm him down and say exactly what he needed to hear. Damn it, it hadn't even been a day and already, Barry was missing Oliver fiercely.

As he turned a corner, Barry bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction. With a grunt, Barry fell to the ground. He cursed his lanky body when he saw that the other person hadn't even stumbled.

A hand stretched into his field of vision. Taking it, Barry clambered to his feet.

"I am so very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I was preoccupied and it's totally my fault. Sorry!" Apologies rushed out even before Barry looked at the human pillar standing in front of him.

A low, amused voice with a characteristic timbre interrupted his ramble.

"Hello there, Scarlet."

Barry froze. There was only one person who called him that.

Sure enough, when he finally lifted his head, standing before him was a smirking Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. He was wearing his customary parka and sunglasses. Barry knew that Snart had his cold gun tucked away even though he couldn't see it.

"Hey, Snart," Barry greeted, warily.

Barry's eyes darted every other way, hoping for any escape route. He _really_ didn't have the temperament to deal with Captain Cold at that time.

Snart chuckled.

"Relax, _Barry_ ," he drawled, dragging out his name, rolling the syllables on his tongue. "I don't bite. Much."

Snart then winked at a gobsmacked Barry.

The speedster dimly wondered if he had somehow entered an alternate reality.

"That's...," Barry trailed off. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have 'bad guy' things to do?"

Snart smirked.

"Not really. My sister kicked me out since apparently, I was _brooding_ and it was giving her a headache." He rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah, definitely an alternate universe._

"And what exactly happened with you?" Snart asked, eyeing him curiously. "You appeared to be worried and in a hurry."

"In a hurry? Oh _shit!_ " Barry slapped his forehead in frustration. "Gotta run. _Damn it!_ See you around, Snart. Try to be good!" Barry called over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

"Stay cool, kid!" Snart called back, bemused.

It was later than the time Barry had texted Jeff. As he neared the warehouse which had been rented out for the practice, Barry's nerves came back in full force. He knew that as Sebastian Smythe he wasn't always liked. There were people who had outright hated him, seeing him as someone arrogant and pompous. And they had been right. Sebastian Smythe _was_ an arrogant asshole. But Barry Allen wasn't. And Barry wasn't sure how the Glee members were going to react to that.

Walking near to the open doorway, he could hear unintelligible music filtering out. He paused for a millisecond, used his speed to take a deep breathe, and reassured himself that he could do this, and that it wasn't the end of the world.

When he entered the warehouse, in a second he had surveyed the whole area.

 _Huh, looks like Oliver's training is indeed working._

Barry stood there, watching the faces of people whom he hadn't seen in years. There were some who wasn't recognisable. But overall, it was almost the same old club.

Walking into the room, a few people noticed him and immediately started whispering.

"Is that _Sebastian Smythe_?"

"Oh my god, I thought no one could find him!"

"That's Smythe!"

Barry put on a warm smile, walking with his hands in his jeans pockets. He didn't know it, but he made a striking figure, walking gracefully, with smooth strides, holding his head high.

"Hot _damn_ , that boy has gotten _hot_!" This wasn't much of a whisper.

Barry gave a low chuckle and a few boys and girls actually sighed dreamily.

"Sebastian!" Nick shouted, flying out of nowhere and tackling him in a firm bear hug.

Barry stumbled but caught himself, bringing his arms up and around Nick, holding him just as tightly. Jeff appeared behind him and screamed, "Sandwich hug!" He then plastered himself onto Barry's back.

Barry couldn't help it, he outright laughed. He was delighted to finally see his friends.

"I missed you, guys," Barry admitted.

Nick squeezed him and said, "We got you, man."

Jeff murmured an agreement from behind.

Barry felt his worries and stress melt away. Nick and Jeff were the two true friends he had had at Dalton. They had his back just like he had theirs. It was heart-warming to see that it hadn't changed after all these years.

Now, he only had the rest of the Glee club members to face, and most had been, at some point or another, enemies of whom they considered Sebastian Smythe.

Piece of cake, really.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you go.**

 **Who expected Snart? ;)**

 **I wasn't planning on bringing him in now. But before I knew it, I had already written that scene. Lol.**

 **Whatcha think? Drop a comment or PM me.**


	8. Gleefully Surprising II

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Gleefully Surprising II**

* * *

When Barry had been younger, when his family had still been whole, he used to wonder about the reasons for bullying. After his family was broken apart, he didn't have any time to wonder. He just reacted to the bullying, the taunts designed to get a rise out of him, the sneers and the rude whispering. He had Iris on his side, of course, but _sometimes_ , Iris just wasn't enough.

 _After all, what was one person's reassurances against an entire school's vitriol?_

When Barry had transferred to Dalton as Sebastian Smythe, it was easy for him to act as an over-privileged French student. It was easy as he was already fluent in the language since it was- _had been_ , his mom's favorite language. He never outright lied about his past. Instead, he misdirected the questions and turned their attention elsewhere. Somehow, he got it into his head that the only way to protect himself from becoming a victim of bullying at Dalton was by projecting a persona that would be cold and aloof, a heartless bastard in the eyes of others _(after all, how could he get hurt if he didn't have a heart?)_.

Barry, Sebastian at that time, would be the first one to admit that he didn't anticipate developing an entirely different personality as Sebastian. It was only after he had let his true self out of the metaphorical fortress he had built by being Sebastian, hiding his real, vulnerable self, the self _with_ the heart that appeared to be missing in Sebastian Smythe, did he realise that he had become, in a way, what he truly hated.

A bully.

But of course there were people who kept up with him, trading insults for insults and on the whole, keeping him under control, even if they didn't realise what they were doing.

Barry wondered if the Dalton and McKinley High alumni had changed much after all these years. He knew that he had. After all, if being struck by lightning, being in a coma for months together, becoming a superhero, falling in love with a vigilante, facing betrayal from someone he considered a mentor didn't change a person, didn't turn their world upside down, he didn't know what would.

After meeting with the Glee Club members from both schools, he knew the answer. They had changed. Every single one of them. Oh, they were still themselves. Their pettiness, love for conflicts, arrogance and a general sense of superiority were still present. Only, it was all tampered with the sort of patience and self-control that could only come with maturity.

Barry was thankful that Jeff and Nick still retained their playfulness. They wouldn't be _them_ , if they hadn't.

Blaine hadn't been able to make it. He had promised to try to come to the event but he wouldn't be able to perform.

Kurt and Barry reached a mutual understanding based upon respect. But that happened only after they talked, without throwing barbs and belittling each other. Barry could safely say that both of them had walked away from the talk with a deeper sense of understanding for the other. He wouldn't go as far as saying they were friends, no, not yet. But there was potential for a friendship, and a strong one at that. Only time would tell.

Barry was surprised when he had learnt that Blaine and Kurt were on a break at that time. He didn't know if he had any right to enquire about it, but he had nonetheless.

* * *

 _"What about Blaine?" Barry asked, hands tucked in his pockets._

 _Kurt gave him an inscrutable look._

 _Barry shook his head and shrugged._

 _"You needn't answer. I know I have no rights to ask you anything about Blaine after everything I did. I was just curious. The last time I saw you both, you were so in love that you forgot about the world."_

 _Kurt was quiet for a while. Barry didn't break the silence._

 _"That was the thing though, wasn't it?" Kurt began, slowly, searching for words. "We were too wrapped up in each other. We didn't take into account how it would affect our lives. Blaine and I... we had dreams. They didn't necessarily mesh with each other."_

 _Kurt sighed wearily._

 _"I love him. And he loves me. But, when he asked me to marry him, we were too young to consider the consequences. We mutually agreed it was for the better to break our engagement. We've been on and off ever since. Who knows, maybe one day there'll be Klaine wedding. Maybe not." Kurt flashed Barry a smirk._

 _Barry gave him a small smile._

 _"Klaine wedding or not, when it's your time to walk down the altar, you'd better send me an invitation."_

 _Kurt gave a delighted laugh. "I wouldn't dare to forget it."_

* * *

The person who surprised Barry the most was Santana. She was still capable of sending scathing insults his way. But, unlike before, there was no anger or loathing on her side. It was almost like a game between the two of them. A game which Barry enjoyed and relished in. It established a sense of camaraderie between them, based upon mutual respect.

Barry made a short announcement about his real name and said that the name change was due to personal reasons. The others were curious, he could see that, but they didn't push for answers. Barry decided to tell Nick the truth later or he would let Jeff tell him.

It was later, after they all had eaten lunch, when Thad approached Barry. At first, Barry didn't notice anything different other than the nerves Thad displayed. He shrugged it off and talked and joked with Thad, reminiscing their days in Dalton. They were joined by Jeff and Nick, who were, for some reason, smirking smugly.

"Uh... Sebastian? I mean, Barry?" Thad said, hesitantly.

"You can call me Sebastian, Thad," Barry said, reassuringly. "I don't mind."

Thad nodded and appeared to be steeling himself. Jeff and Nick were suspiciously quiet. Barry was confused.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee, sometime? Today evening, maybe?" Thad asked, gazing hopefully at him.

"Sorry, Thad," Barry said, with regret. "I have other plans today. Maybe some other time." He patted at his arm, gave him a smile and wandered off with Nick, while Jeff stayed behind.

Barry wasn't lying when he said he had plans. Oliver was supposed to come to Central City soon, in an hour or so, if what he said in the morning, when he was leaving, was to be believed. Even though it hadn't even been a whole day, Barry still missed Oliver, like one would miss a limb. So, yes, Barry planned to shut himself and Oliver in his room for a long time, unless either Central City or Starling City needed saving.

Nick glance at him, amused.

"You don't even realise what just happened, do you?"

Before Barry could question him, Nick asked him about the story behind the different names. As Barry told him the truth, he forgot about the weird behaviour that Thad had been displaying.

Next, it was Wes who asked him if he wanted to get a coffee or a drink so that they could catch up. Barry politely declined, giving the same excuse he gave to Thad.

Barry then laughed. "Funny, Thad asked me the same thing."

For a reason unknown to Barry, Wes glared at the back of Thad's head and muttered, "Did he?"

It was only after many other Dalton alumni, with whom he only had a passing acquaintance, asked him out, did Barry experience the widely known light-bulb moment.

They were asking him _out_!

They were actually asking him out on a _date_!

Barry didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or bash himself on the head. Gods, was he oblivious! It was only then he realised why Jeff and Nick had been smirking at him. He turned to Jeff and glared at him, silently accusing him. Jeff fell over himself laughing, holding himself up by leaning on Nick, who was grinning like a loon.

His phone buzzed with an incoming message.

 _From Oliver: In CC. Pick you up?_

Unconsciously, Barry gave a soft, fond smile and sent Oliver the address. Jeff nudged Nick and mouthed _I told you so_. When Barry looked up at his friends, the ones who had asked him out were frowning at the phone in his hand, while Jeff and Nick were giving him pleased looks.

Before anyone could say anything, the loud roar of a motorcycle broke the low murmuring.

Barry's eyes lit up and he had to physically control himself from running out. It wouldn't do to give away his secret identity as the Flash. He was ready to vibrate out of his skin and why _wouldn't_ he?

 _His Oliver was here._

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Okay, first off, many of the readers (from other sites included) wanted Klaine. And I would've given you that. But I watched a few videos and read a few fics. But somehow, I can't seem to ship Klaine. I've decided to let it be. Also, if you think about it, when Blaine proposed to Kurt, they were young (relatively). There's a** _ **possibility**_ **that it might not have worked out.**

 **Anyway, that's why I'm leaving it an open ending. This story is first and foremost an Olivarry story and so, I will not be going into detail about Kurt and Blaine's relationship or any of the others.**

 **I googled the Warblers' names. So, I personally don't know about the mannerisms of Wes and Thad. Hence, if there are any differences, I apologise and request that you suspend your anger/disbelief and take it at fanfiction value :D**

 **If there's anything in particular that you want to see/ to be included in the fic, let me know and I'll** _ **try**_ **to incorporate it into the story.**

 **Also, sorry for the excessive use of commas ;P**


	9. Performances And Sensuality

**CHAPTER NINE: Performances And Sensuality**

* * *

Oliver Queen wasn't having a good day.

He had had to get out of the bed containing his partner who had been lying on his front, one hand tucked under his pillow while the other had curled in the space that had been occupied by Oliver, the pale expanse of his back adorned with the evidences of their enthusiastic night together, the swell of his backside covered delicately, _maddeningly_ , by a soft sheet that appeared to be in danger of slithering away.

Then, Oliver had to leave Barry in Central City while he left for Starling City, all because Felicity Smoak, that _incorrigible_ woman, had scheduled two board meetings in Queen Consolidated.

After attending the previously mentioned meetings, the board members had been in legitimate danger of getting an arrow through their kneecaps _(not that they knew about it, of course)_. Felicity, atleast, had seemed to understand the situation. She had taken one glance at Oliver's increasingly plastic smile and the carefully hidden murderous intent in his eyes, and declared that she had cleared up his day.

 _"Felicity," breathed Oliver. "You are an absolute godsend."_

 _Felicity laughed, eyes sparkling._

 _"Go on, get out of here. Diggle is at the Arrow Cave."_

 _Oliver pressed a grateful kiss to her forehead as he passed by her, in a hurry to get out of the office._

 _"We're still not calling it the Arrow Cave, Felicity."_

Oliver, after working out for a while with Diggle and training Roy, had left Starling City in their capable hands _(after being nagged by everyone on his team),_ and had driven to Central City, very much eager to see his Barry, who had planned to meet up with his old friends.

During the drive to Central, Oliver mused on Barry's past. He was quite glad that Barry had learned to move on from his guilt over his behaviour. But mostly, Oliver's attention kept drifting back to what Jeff had said about the people who had been infatuated with Barry when he had been going by the name of Sebastian Smythe.

Oliver shook his head. He was not actually _jealous._ Really, he wasn't. Right, if only he sounded believable atleast to himself.

He parked his bike in the empty lot near the address that Barry had texted him. He placed the helmet on the bike and walked over to where he could hear voices and laughter. He did not care if it made him seem like a lovesick teenager, but he couldn't _wait_ to see his Barry.

* * *

The moment Oliver walked in, it was like a blanket of silence had fallen over everyone. There were a few exclamations of _'Holy shit, that's Oliver Queen!'_ Some of the boys and girls sent him appreciative glances, taking in the half-open leather jacket that accentuated his very well-kept physique. There were a few others who glared daggers at him, having realised that he was the reason Sebastian had turned down their offers for a date.

Oliver gave the entire room a cursory glance, cataloguing the exits and threats, as he walked in. His attention was caught when he caught sight of Barry, who was beaming at him from across the room, flanked by Jeff and another guy.

On reaching his partner, Oliver gave a soft, adoring smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Barry leaned in and captured his lips in a chaste yet fervent kiss, letting Oliver know how much he had missed him, without using any words. Closing his eyes, Oliver's hands came up to cup Barry's face on either side as he nipped at Barry's lower lip and soothed it immediately with a languid sweep of his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, with a little laugh, Oliver said, "Hey."

Barry grinned back, eyes soft and loving.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought them to their senses. Barry introduced Oliver to the room at large as, "As was apparent from my rather enthusiastic greeting, this is my partner, Oliver Queen."

After a few minutes of idle talk, during which Barry introduced a select few of his friends, Oliver lifted a questioning eyebrow at Barry and tilted his head towards the outside. Barry nodded.

"So, I'll see you all tomorrow. Just text me the timings and I'll be there. On time. Relatively." Barry gave a sheepish smile as laughter rang out when everyone remembered his atrocious sense of punctuality.

"But, you haven't even performed a song yet!" Thad exclaimed.

A chorus of agreement sounded.

Barry hesitated. "Uh, maybe tomorrow? I haven't actually practised in ages, you know."

Unknown to Barry, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Santana. Santana smirked back, her expression filled with glee. As Kurt went over to the side of the room with the instruments, Santana walked towards Barry and called out, "Come on, Smythe. A duel, for old time's sake."

Barry narrowed his eyes at her. Oliver placed his arm on his shoulder, and when Barry turned to look at him, gave him a reassuring wink. He then stepped back with Jeff and Nick.

It seemed like everyone in the room was holding their breath. Tension ratcheted up as both Santana and Barry locked gazes and held it. It was well known that the both of them had never gotten along while in school. And though they hadn't exactly acted like mortal enemies on meeting each other that day, the others were still wary around them.

Barry snapped his head to the side as the hauntingly familiar tune of _Smooth Criminal,_ on cello, filled the air. Beside the two cello players, Kurt was standing, giving Barry a thumbs-up.

The next thing anyone knew, Barry's smooth voice was ringing out, belting the lyrics, and Santana's voice joined his in perfect harmony. Both their tenors, perfectly complimenting the other, vibrated to every end of the room, mesmerising their listeners, capturing their attention with ease.

Oliver watched, captivated, as both Barry and Santana put on a show, spinning around each other with light steps, coming close to touching the other, close enough to feel the other's breath, but never actually touching. They were like two satellites caught in the other's pull, forever circling the other but never making contact. It was clear to Oliver, on seeing how Barry's face lit up, excitement and joy expressed clearly on his face, just how much Barry enjoyed performing. There was something very _real_ , very _raw_ , in the performance that Oliver felt as though he was in very close proximity to a live wire.

As the song wound to an end, deafening applause sounded, almost threatening to bring the roof down upon them. Barry and Santana grinned at each other, adrenaline buzzing through their veins. A few _(most of them, really)_ of the men shifted uncomfortably, their breathing heavy, heartbeats accelerated and their pupils dilated.

Kurt walked up to them, a wide grin etched on his face.

"I listened to that tape of your duel," he explained preemptively. "I always knew that both of you," he gestured to Barry and Santana, "had amazing talent. But that tape proved just how _explosive_ your chemistry on stage really was."

Barry laughed as Santana smirked. He then turned to look at Oliver who had been quiet. Noticing the look on Oliver's face, Barry's eyes widened and he swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.

"Anyway, you got your performance," Barry announced, catching Oliver by his hand. "Now, we really need to be on our way. Text me the details. Bye!"

Uncaring or not noticing the wolfish smile on Jeff's face and the sly wink that Nick threw at him, Barry dragged a non-resisting Oliver outside, towards Oliver's bike.

Oliver did not speak as he kick-started his bike and accelerated it, Barry sitting behind him, his front moulded to Oliver's back, his arms holding on to the either sides of his leather jacket. Oliver screeched his bike to a halt in an alleyway, a few streets over.

Having barely gotten down from the bike, Barry was pushed roughly so that his back was to the wall, Oliver's hands clutching at the lapels of Barry's coat. Before he could take in a full breath, Oliver's mouth crashed onto his, like a strong wave crashing on the rocks. Barry gasped, his hands coming up to hold Oliver's shoulders tightly. Oliver plundered his mouth, one hand sneaking into Barry's hair, holding his head by the base of his neck.

"Do you," Oliver gasped out, licking into Barry's mouth like a man possessed. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ just how utterly _hot_ you looked?"

Barry looked wrecked, mouth open as he breathed harshly, his lips swollen and shiny, his cheeks flushed a dark red. His pupils were blown wide.

" _Oliver_ ," was the only thing Barry appeared to be capable of saying in a voice that broke constantly.

Oliver dragged his mouth over Barry's throat, licking, nipping and sucking marks, all the while whispering praise and appreciation into Barry's skin. Barry got hold of Oliver's hair and dragged his face back up to his, mouth catching mouth, tongues entangling with each other, both breathing into the other's mouth, unable to let go for even a short moment.

"Gods, Barry," whispered Oliver, in a hoarse voice. "You are amazing and I _adore_ you."

Barry's breath hitched. No matter how many times Oliver tells him how he feels about Barry, Barry's heart stuttered every single time.

Holding Oliver's face in his hands, Barry pressed deep, yet gentle, kisses on his mouth, spelling out his own love and adoration in every movement.

"Let's go home, Oliver," Barry said, softly.

Oliver nodded, his gaze locking with Barry's, everything unspoken passing between them like lightning.

 _Home, then._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. My mind dried up :/**

 **How was the chapter? Was it awkward or cringe-worthy?** **Should I bury my head in the sand?**

 **If you find any mistakes** **(also related to the usage of phrases related to music)** **, please let me know.**

 **Also, Sebastian and Santana's performance of Smooth Criminal in Glee was a major inspiration for me to write this fic. So, naturally, I had to include it in the story.**

 **If there's anything in particular you want to see, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it into the story. I really do need ideas, though. The story doesn't seem to be going anywhere. At least, that's what** _ **I**_ **feel.**

 **C** **omments are so much appreciated.**


	10. Interruptions And Invitations

**CHAPTER TEN: Interruptions And Invitations**

* * *

Listening to the voice of his foster son as he sang and hummed intermittently while looking through the refrigerator, Joe West realised just how much of a burden Barry's past had put on him subconsciously. His smiles had become more genuine, and he stood a little taller, knowing that his behaviour, after being revealed, had not altered his family and friends' opinions of him, knowing that it was not held against him.

Joe doubted he will ever _not_ worry about his son _(because that's what Barry was, his son in all but blood),_ no matter how old and experienced Barry became. He still found it difficult to reconcile with the fact that his two children, Iris and Barry, had grown into brilliant adults, and were feeling their way into the world on their own. That did not mean that he would not be there for them always, whenever they needed him. It was a mixture of fierce pride and wistful longing _(for the days when the worst enemies were the nightmares, and the wounds could always be healed by soft-spoken words and a bandaid)_ that filled him whenever he thought about it.

Hearing Barry coming in to the living room to join him, Joe shook his head and swept off the odd cloud of melancholy.

 _God, he was growing old..._

"Barry," Joe began, catching his attention. "There's an officer from SCPD who'll be working with us for a few days, regarding a case."

Barry leant forward, interested.

"He came by the station yesterday for a short while," Joe continued. "You were in your lab so, you didn't see him. I'm pretty sure that he'll be calling on you for help."

"Okay!" Barry said, smiling. "I think I can handle this officer. Oh, and what's his name?"

Joe winced at the amateur oversight.

"His name's Colin Marks," Joe said. He hesitated, thinking back on his meeting with the SCPD officer.

"Be careful around him," Joe warned, his tone conveying the seriousness of the situation.

Barry looked taken aback, at first, then frowned in concern. He waited for Joe to elaborate. But when no more was forthcoming, Barry nodded solemnly.

"I will, Joe," Barry promised.

* * *

It was lunch break.

Barry was waiting on the results for some of his tests. He loved working in forensics. Oh, don't get him wrong, he _loved_ being the Flash. Who wouldn't? But being in forensics was something he had achieved on his own merit and because it was his passion. He loved science and he was utterly proud to be who he was.

Spinning around on his chair, he glanced at the time. Deliberating for a short moment, he shrugged before calling Oliver.

 _"Barry?"_

A goofy grin crept up onto Barry's face.

"Hey, Oliver! How many Board members were you planning on 'arrow'ing?" Barry chuckled on hearing the tone of growing impatience in his partner's voice.

 _"Am I that transparent?"_ Oliver asked ruefully.

Barry grinned before launching into a description of his work and his practice with his old friends. He knew that would help Oliver to unwind atleast a little, seeing how Oliver always looked less tense, less burdened, with a secret smile just peeking out at the corner of his mouth, everytime Barry word-vomitted.

He was so caught up in talking to Oliver that he didn't immediately hear the sound of a throat being cleared impatiently. But when he did, he swung around in his chair, casting a quick glance at the clock.

 _Phew, the break wasn't over yet._

Muttering a quick " _Hold on,"_ Barry gazed up at the frowning face of an officer whom he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" Barry asked, curiously.

The officer scowled.

"I was told the tests would be done by now. And yet, here you are lazing about during work," the officer bit out.

Barry slowly raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the other guy.

"I am sorry," Barry said, not sounding sorry at all. "But who _are_ you?"

An embarrassed flush stole across his face, before he cleared his throat roughly.

"Colin Marks, SCPD," came the grudging introduction. "And you're the CSI."

Barry didn't move and didn't stop his obvious perusal of Marks either. After a long moment, Barry nodded towards the systems.

"The tests are being done. You'll get the report as soon as I get the results. It's science, not magic. Now if you don't mind, it's my break," Barry added coolly, nodding towards the door.

So saying, Barry went back to his call, a wry grin tugging at his lips when he heard Oliver's snickering through the phone. Barry would never have had the _take-no-shit_ attitude before he had learned to accept his days of being Sebastian Smythe. It had taken some time but Barry knew that Sebastian _was_ him and he _was_ Sebastian. He always had been a rebel, and the rebelliousness had found an outlet while he had been in Dalton.

Surprisingly, no one had been more delighted to see his insolent side emerge than Oliver. Every time Barry had spoken in a snide manner, that was reminiscent of his school days, Oliver's face would light up with an unholy amount of mischief. Barry would forever deny it, but seeing how his snark made his partner happy, Barry let go of his reservations and gladly indulged Oliver.

Barry was immersed in responding to Oliver's good natured teasing that he did not notice the appraising glance that Marks bestowed on him, nor the darkly intense expression that flitted across his face, before being subdued.

* * *

"Seb! You _need_ to tell us about this Flash character!"

"C'mon, Bas! Please?"

A chorus of pleas sounded and Barry laughed.

The Warblers along with the New Direction members were walking towards _Jitters_. Somehow they had heard about Central City's resident superhero/vigilante. And they had decided to ply the one person, who had made Central City as his home, with questions about the speedster.

 _Oh, the irony,_ Barry thought dryly.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Barry asked, already knowing that he'll regret giving in to the questioning.

"Is he really fast?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Does he really wear form-fitting leather?"

The last question made Barry choke on air.

 _"What!?"_

Before Barry could come up with an answer, he tripped on something that made him pitch forward.

 _Not again,_ Barry thought, exasperated with his own clumsiness.

This time though the person he fell onto, caught him against their chest.

"Careful there, _Barry._ One could say that you're _falling_ for me."

On hearing the low drawl, Barry groaned and cursed the universe at large.

"Not _for_ you, Snart," Barry said, standing upright, slapping away wandering hands. "Falling _on_ you."

"Same thing, really," Leonard Snart said, smirking at the flustered speedster. Glancing at the gathered people around them who were unashamedly gawking at him, he said, amused, "Won't you introduce me to your friends, Barry?"

Barry narrowed his eyes at the other guy, in what he hoped was a threatening manner. Judging by the sly smile on Snart's face, it wasn't.

Rolling his eyes, he made quick introductions, wondering what was his life, _really?_

And to top off all the weirdness, Nick invited Snart to the fundraiser in Starling City. Barry made a mental note to ask Cisco to increase surveillance during the day of the event, and to kill Nick.

With a sideways cheeky wink at Barry, Snart assured Nick that _of course_ he'd be there. After all, how could someone miss _Barry's_ performance?

Suddenly, Barry was filled with trepidation.

 _What had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sincere apologies for the delay. I did warn you guys that I'm a very irregular updater.I'm slowly breaking my writer's block (gods, I** _ **hate**_ **it!), into pieces. Wish me luck!**

 **So, here's Barry handling things like Sebastian (a bit), as was requested. Hope this is upto your expectations, luv. Also, there** **won't** **be any identity reveal. Sorry, but I felt it was too cliché.**

 **I'll be wrapping up this story soon. It has dragged on long enough. So, if you want to see anything in particular in the next few chapters, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Reviews and co** **mments are always welcome. Thank you all, most sincerely, for the wonderful feedback. I love you guys, and hope you all have a brilliant day!**


	11. Dramatics And (Not A) Damsel In Distress

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Dramatics And (Not A) Damsel In Distress**

* * *

As the day of the event approached, the participants were more committed to their practices and routine. Though most, if not all, were employed or managing their own businesses or working in some manner or effect, everyone took the time necessary to make sure that the event, and their respective performances, would run smoothly.

Barry found himself being swamped with more work than usual. He had, in addition to the extra official forensic duties due to a series of fires, patrolling work as the Flash, along with his practising sessions. Even though he missed a few, he made sure that he was caught up with the level of the practise. Normally, all of this would lead to a workload that can't be handled appropriately. But Barry was having _fun._

Oliver understood. And he made sure that he was always available whenever Barry could get some time for himself. Iris and Joe got used to having Barry's singing as background music, and gave him their honest feedback whenever he needed it. Cisco and Caitlin added their own helpful and teasing comments around him.

All in all, Barry hadn't felt this content in a long time.

So, it stands to reason that things would go to, or atleast _try_ to go to, absolute shit, as soon as possible.

* * *

Queen Consolidated had arranged for the fundraiser to be in a location that would be conducive to the various performances and to the comfort of the audience. It had also been made possible for people, other than the 'filthy rich', to attend the gala. Hence, the security was quite tight and the area was monitored very closely, both by the arranged security personnel and by Felicity.

( _"So... it's holiday season," Felicity began, hopefully._

 _Oliver glanced at her, with an eyebrow raised._

 _Felicity shrugged, pushing up her glasses with her forefinger. She looked at the monitor showing the other end of the video call connection, Star Labs._

 _"You think bad guys might, I don't know, take a break?"_

 _Diggle started, with a wince, "Felicity... when have we ever had that much luck?"_

 _Eyes widened, Felicity caught the startled gazes of Cisco and Caitlin._

 _"I'm setting some more alerts!"_

 _"We'll set a few extra alerts.")_

* * *

The day of the fundraiser, Barry woke up to the sensation of a warm hand smoothing over his bare back. Humming lowly, he pushed into the source of heat in front of him, snuggling into Oliver. A small, content smile tugged at his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Oliver asked, in a voice gruff with sleep and unfettered affection.

With his eyes still closed, Barry nudged his head into the crook of Oliver's neck so as to rest on his shoulders. Oliver adjusted himself absentmindedly, making sure that Barry would be comfortable.

"I don't know...," began Barry, his lips mouthing the words on Oliver's neck, the vibrations causing a shiver to run down the archer's spine.

"I'm just happy, I guess," Barry said.

When no reply was forthcoming, Barry raised his head to look at Oliver. Seeing the tender look on his partner's face, a look which Oliver only ever let himself show in private and only ever with Barry, made his already fast heart skip a beat. Dipping down, Oliver pressed a lingering kiss to Barry's forehead. Barry's eyes fluttered closed as he basked in the knowledge that he was _utterly_ loved.

"I am glad," whispered Oliver, his tone low as though imparting a great secret.

* * *

Watching Kurt panic, in a very controlled manner, would have caused Sebastian to break into hearty laughter. That's not to say that Barry didn't want to do the same. But Kurt was his friend now, and no matter how hilarious it was to watch him freak out, Barry decided to calm him down.

"Kurt," Barry called.

Kurt didn't seem to have heard him. Barry called again, more insistently.

"Yes," snapped Kurt, a frown tugging at his eyebrows. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"You _need_ to calm down," Barry stated firmly. Before Kurt could say something contradictory, Barry continued, "You've done well. Everyone is as sure as they can be. It's going to go as good as it can. And _you_ need to stop worrying so much."

Kurt blinked. Jeff and Nick, at a sign from Barry, came up behind Kurt and put their arms around him.

"Come on, Kurt," said Jeff, tugging the other man in his desired direction. "You need to relax."

"Yeah, Kurt," reiterated Nick. "You really do."

Kurt, looking disoriented, glanced towards Santana who had joined them. Santana nodded reassuringly as he was dragged away.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Santana asked, glancing at Barry.

Barry turned towards her and raised his eyebrow.

"What? Just because I like girls doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it, Smythe."

Barry looked away, a smirk unfurling at the corner of his mouth.

A few long moments later...

"He really is quite fit, isn't he?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 _'You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again'_

Since Joe had said that he had put other officers to patrol Central City and so, _you can relax_ and _we would know if something happens_ , Barry had strived to put his worries dissipate. Currently, he was standing in a secluded corner of the backstage, quite removed from the others, texting both Cisco and Felicity about the status of the cities. He wondered if maybe he should run a patrol once... nope, bad idea. Oliver would kill him with extra training.

"Mr. Allen."

Barry looked up to see a vaguely familiar looking officer, in front of him. As the soothing strains of Lauren Aquilina's _King_ floated through the back, Barry tried to remember his name.

"Um, hello, Officer," Barry pushed himself upright from where he was leaning on the wall. "Marks, was it?"

Officer Marks tilted his head. "Indeed."

Barry took a final peek at his phone's screen and pocketed it.

"Did you need something, Officer Marks?"

"You are performing in this event, Mr. Allen?"

Barry answered in the affirmative, while keeping a wary look at the other guy. He made him a tad bit uneasy.

"Would you like to get a drink with me after this is all over?" Marks asked.

"I have other plans, Officer," Barry said and with a nod of his head, moved to get around him. Before he could take another step, a hand clamped on to his wrist with a tight grip.

Barry's eyes flashed up to meet Marks'. A dark expression was prominent on the Officer's face.

"I just want you to have a drink with me. Come on, Allen, stop playing so hard to get," Marks remarked.

"Let go of my wrist," Barry stated quietly, a hint of danger hidden in his voice.

Marks didn't pay any attention to Barry's words. He tightened his grip even more as he leaned forward.

"Just say yes, Allen," Marks said, lowly. Barry saw, in the light, Marks' eyes were dilated.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_

Just before Barry could unleash the scathing words on the tip of his tongue, his name was called for the pre-performance check. Barry twisted his wrist out of the grip and said, quite decisively, "No." He left, without looking back.

Hence, Barry did not see Marks gazing at him hungrily, and take a step towards him. He didn't see Captain Cold step out from the shadows and have a... _talk,_ for the lack of a better word. And Barry definitely did not see Snart backing up his threats with his ice gun aimed at Marks' crotch.

Oh well.

* * *

 _'Where do we go when we walk on light_

 _Who do we call at the edge of night_

 _Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes'_

After the performance of Maroon 5's _Unkiss Me_ , it was New Direction's turn. Barry and Nick watched as they boosted their vocals powerfully for _Don't Let Me Go_ by Raign, to render a spell-binding effect to the audience.

"They are good," Jeff said, as he joined them. Barry agreed.

"Also, Blaine's here," Nick said, pointing towards the audience.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or not that Blaine couldn't participate," Barry began. "If he had been here, his first choice would have been-"

"Katy Perry!" Jeff and Nick chorused, laughing. Barry joined in.

* * *

Standing on the stage, in the spotlight, with the audience looking right back at you, might give some people anxiety. It is a huge pressure on you, to do your best, to cater to the audience. Barry _loved_ it. He thrived on such a situation. Looking to his sides, he saw the same manic expressions on his friends' faces and smothered a laugh. They had all missed this.

He spotted where his family was sitting or, in Felicity and Iris' case, standing and cheering loudly. Joe was laughing outright while Oliver was trying and failing to control a grin.

The music started pouring through the speakers, the guitar strains filling the air. And then, they were off!

 _'I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough'_

If he was asked later, what he was thinking during the performance, Barry wouldn't be able to answer. Because thinking was the last thing he was doing. Immersing yourself in the music, while being completely aware of your companions' positions as you twist and move among yourselves, involves synchronization to a level that can't be achieved by _thinking._

Singing a song in a way that does not cause insult to the original singer, requires effort. Singing your own version of it, even more so. Doing mashups? That's an entirely different ball game. The Warblers had practised and practised so that they can confidently sing Jason Walker's _Echo_ and Linkin Park's _Battle Symphony._ Individually, they aced both. But it was the transition from one song to another that would be the scoring point.

 _'But the sound of your voice_

 _Puts the pain in reverse_

 _No surrender, no illusions_

 _And for better or worse'_

They did it. The transition from a song portraying loneliness and a sense of hopelessness to a song that spoke of unrelenting will and courage in the face of numerous obstacles and defeat, was practically flawless. To say that the audience _cheered_ would be an understatement. It was a miracle that the roof did not fall down on them. As their performance wound to a close, Barry could see a shine of hope on the faces of the people in the audience, which was missing before. He smiled. This was what they were aiming for. To give people hope, to help them regain their purpose. And it made him incandescently happy that they had achieved their unspoken goals.

* * *

"You realise that the press are focussing on us?" Oliver asked, polite smile still firmly in place, as he shook Barry's hand while posing for the photos

"Yeah, I know," laughed Barry. Glancing around at the various people raking their eyes over _his_ Oliver as though he was a piece of meat, he came to a decision.

"Hey, Oliver? How committed are you to keeping us private?"

Hearing a thread of insecurity _(which had no place in Barry, ever)_ , Oliver looked at Barry sharply.

"Keeping us private was only for our own comfort. I'm not, never was and most definitely never will be ashamed of you," Oliver said, fiercely.

Barry nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Good."

Oliver blinked. Before he could say a word, Barry had pulled him in by the collar, a hand cupping the back of his neck. Cameras flashed wildly to capture every second of the scorching, toe-curling kiss. When they came up for air, Barry answered sheepishly, "Just making sure that they know that you are taken."

Oliver could do nothing other than pulling the other man into another drugging kiss. Barry wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Are you planning on cutting off all contact again?" Nick asked, accusingly. The other Warblers, along with his new found friends from McKinley, listened intently.

"Would you let me do that?" Barry asked, lazily.

Looking at the slowly darkening faces around him, he stuttered out, "If I wanted to! Which, obviously, I don't!"

"Nice save, Meerkat," Santana laughed.

Barry wiped his forehead in a exaggerated manner, making them laugh.

"Seriously though, text me whenever," Barry assured them.

"You can count on that," winked Kurt.

* * *

 _From Snart: Loved the performance, Scarlet. Lisa sends her regards. Also, don't worry about the douche. He's taken care of._

Barry laughed delightedly, disbelief filling him, on seeing the text. He locked the phone and threw it onto the bedside table.

A strong arm wound itself around his waist and pulled him back towards a firm chest.

"You are too far away," Oliver muttered, his breath wafting over Barry's ears, making him shiver.

Turning around, in one smooth move, Barry straddled Oliver.

"Not anymore," Barry said, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Barry trailed nibbling kisses down the side of Oliver's throat, paying special attention to that tanned neck, licking the bristles just to feel Oliver swallow harshly.

"Barry," growled out Oliver, dragging Barry up for a kiss and more.

* * *

 _'When they turn down the lights_

 _I hear my battle symphony_

 _All the world in front of me_

 _If my armor breaks_

 _I'll fuse it back together'_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Also, the title is not fitting at all, but *shrugs***

 **Since Dec 1 is my b'day, this is my birthday gift to you all! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **It's been amazing and you all have been absolutely splendid. I love your comments, they make me smile everytime I read them.**

 **I love you all, and hope you all have a very good life, coz you are so worth it.**

 **Thank you for the votes, comments and reviews. Let me know if there's any mistakes!**


	12. BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N 1:**

 **This story is officially completed, yes. But if you guys remember, I once said that I have an idea for another Olivarry fic. Well, my friend and I were gushing over Barry, Oliver and Barry/Oliver and she said that, with the looks they give each other onscreen, they may as well be having an affair. I was about to reply that it might be possible but instead, a word vomit happened. And a drabble was born. Since, this was basically my tiny idea having taken shape, I decided to post it here. As an extra.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe they had an affair, before Oliver got marooned on the island.

Maybe, Barry and Oliver were in love. But Oliver got scared of the way he felt around Barry, like he couldn't breathe but never wanted to move away, like Barry was a necessity to his life. He got so scared that he broke things up.

Words were said, words that they didn't mean, words that had a sole purpose of hurting the other as much as they hurt.

And Oliver threw himself into partying like there was no tomorrow _(even though he always gravitated towards brunettes, always searched the room for that bright laugh and smiling eyes but never could, always drank himself into oblivion, became a playboy, hated himself deep down, hated Barry deep down, but loved him so much it hurt sometimes, could feel where Barry had carved himself into his soul, that throbbing place that pulsed with love and longing and yearning and just Barry)_.

As for Barry, he threw himself into studies, tried to replace the heartache and love _(he still loved that beautiful Douche even though Oliver had ripped his heart out like it was nothing, still wished that Oliver was happy, had someone to take care of him)_. Barry immersed himself in chemistry and forensics and told himself it was because they were his most passionate subjects _(told himself that it didn't remind him of Oliver's sparkling eyes when chemical reactions threw up silvery blue sparks, told himself that bubbling chemicals didn't remind him of Oliver's laugh, his determined gaze, his smile and that little dimple that showed when he smiled a secret smile just for Barry)._ He told himself that he was over him and that he deserved someone more that Oliver, told himself it didn't tear him apart every time he saw news reports of the billionaire playboy, told himself he did not notice the hollow look in his ex-lover's deadened eyes, told himself that he did not notice just how fake that smile was.

Then, it was that accursed boat ride, and it was all Oliver could do to stay alive. Even though he had the photo of Laurel, everytime he looked at that brownish golden hair, it was Barry he remembered, Barry he wanted to get back to, it was Barry he wanted to survive for, it was Barry he wanted to see just once more, god please.

Barry never expected Oliver to die, he couldn't imagine larger-than-life Oliver to be done in by a storm of all things. That ache in his soul, that pressure that pressed down upon him, that overwhelming need to scream into the void that it was _NOT FUCKING FAIR, not Oliver, it was not supposed to be Oliver_. He wouldn't have been able to survive if it wasn't for Iris, her soft words, her quiet support and her unwavering strength. He still went to sleep with Oliver in his mind, woke up with Oliver's name on his lips.

Oliver was going back home. But he was too broken, too shattered to ever burden Barry with his tattered self.

He vowed to stay away.

Barry felt like he could finally breathe, after months of agony, when he saw the news that OLIVER WAS ALIVE. Oliver never came to see him, his messages were never replied to, his calls were never attended. But it was alright. He was alive and that's all Barry had ever wanted _(even though he would have preferred it if Oliver could be alive and happy with him)._

Life went on.

Till, Central City's CSI went to Starling City for a case that seemed very odd.

* * *

 **A/N 2:**

 **Let me know if you guys would rather this part stayed in this story or if I should remove it. It's not edited much.**

 **Also, let me know how you found it to be. All comments and likes are much appreciated.**

 **If you wanna chat/scream about something or someone/exchange recs, my tumblr is on my profile. (wonderwheremysanitywent)**

 **Love you all!**

 **DW**


End file.
